Forgotten Birthday
by ScarheadFerret
Summary: Harry syok setengah mati ketika ia membaca judul buku dan gambar buku yang ia pegang. Ia mengambil buku lain hingga habis. Dia tak percaya ini. Buku-buku itu menera judul dengan namanya sendiri—Harry Potter. SPECIAL FOR JK ROWLING AND HARRY POTTER'S BIRTHDAY! RnR, please.


Harry syok setengah mati ketika ia membaca judul buku dan gambar buku yang ia pegang. Ia mengambil buku lain hingga habis. Dia tak percaya ini. Buku-buku itu menera judul dengan namanya sendiri—Harry Potter.

Title: Forgotten Birthday

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling for evaaaah

Genre: Family

Rated: K - T

Warning: typo maybe

BEGIN

Tak pernah rasanya Harry sesemangat ini semenjak perang berakhir. Entah mengapa dia merasa begitu berbeda di hari ini, mungkin karena ia ingin menyambut anak sulungnya yang akan pulang dari Hogwarts? Atau karena akan mengunjungi Keluarga Weasley? Entahlah.

Ia mulai bangkit dari singgasananya yang empuk—tempat tidurnya. Kakinya menapaki lantai keramik yang dingin, dan melangkah menuju ke kamar mandinya. Tentu saja untuk membersihkan diri. Omong-omong, saat ini Harry tengah berada di rumah peninggalan ayah baptisnya—Grimmauld Place No. 12 sendirian. Istrinya, Ginny Potter nee Weasley tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, dimana lagi jika bukan di The Burrow. Ayahnya, Arthur Weasley tengah sakit, dan ia menyuruh Harry mengunjunginya.

Setelah, ia selesai mandi dan sudah terlapisi oleh bajunya yang sangat Muggle-look, Harry menuju dapurnya untuk membuat segelas sereal. Memang, dari kemarin dia belum belanja bahan makanan, dan belum makan pula dari kemarin. Salahkan profesinya sebagai Auror.

Ia menenggak habis sereal muggle yang ia buat tanpa sisa sedikitpun, lalu mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu.

Hari ini Harry berencana untuk membeli beberapa barang untuk dijadikannya hadiah musim panas kepada tiga anaknya. James tengah menjalankan tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, sedangkan adik pertamanya—Albus harus menanti tiga tahun yang akan datang untuk mengenyam ilmu di Hogwarts. Lalu yang paling bungsu—Lily masih sangat kecil, ia masih berumur enam tahun.

Albus dan Lily tidak sedang bersama Harry, mereka berdua mengikuti ibu mereka tinggal di rumah keluarga sang Ibu.

Sebelum Harry pergi berbelanja di salah satu Mall muggle, ia mengambil beberapa, oh banyak uang muggle yang ia dapatkan dari menukar galleonnya di Diagon Alley. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah tuanya menuju Mall.

Jangan bertanya mengapa ia tak melakukan Apparate. Harry ingin pergi ke dunia Muggle dengan mengendarai sepedanya yang ia dapatkan dari sahabat perempuannya—Hermione Granger. Iapun meluncur pergi.

Setelah sepuluh menit lamanya ia bersepeda, akhirnya ia disuguhi oleh bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh di daerah Islington, yang tak jauh dari kediamannya. Sebelum ia mulai masuk ke mall, ia memakirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir.

Harry sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi tempat-tempat muggle, berkali-kali pula ia takjub akan tempat-tempat itu. Seperti saat ini, ia hanya berkata Wow ketika pintu kaca mall itu terbuka dan tertutup sendiri. Dasar, penyihir!

Harry mulai menelusuri sudut-sudut di dalam mall. Pertama kali yang ia kunjungi adalah toko baju. Ia memilah, menyeleksi, dan memeriksa satu persatu baju yang tergantung. Sepertinya ia akan membelikan baju untuk Lily. Terlihat jelas ia berada di sesi baju anak perempuan.

Tak lama setelah ia sudah menginterogasi beberapa baju, akhirnya ia mendapatkan baju yang tepat. Ia mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna dasar putih, bagian dada hingga lengan gaun tersebut berpola mawar putih dengan pita merah yang manis tersimpul di bagian pinggang. Bagian roknya dilapisi renda transparan yang berlapis-lapis, menjuntai hingga ke lutut.

Setelah ia membayar gaun itu di kasir, dan memasukan gaun untuk anaknya di dalam paper-bag, Harry melaju ke gerai lain. Ia menaiki eskalator hingga membawanya ke lantai dua.

Melihat-lihat gerai-gerai yang terpampang. Melirik kanan-kiri dan depan, dan iapun mendapatkan gerai yang tepat.

Toko buku kini yang ia datangi. Mengingat anak keduanya sangat gemar membaca buku, ia berniat membelikan satu untuk anaknya.

Tangannya mengambil beberapa buku yang menurutnya menarik dari rak. Terpapar jelas judul-judul buku yang ia bawa sekarang, seperti Raja Cincin, lalu ada pula buku yang berjudul Senja, Kronik Narnia, Elis di Negeri Ajaib. Namun menurutnya keempat buku yang ia pegang terlalu berat untuk bacaannya, iapun mencomot sebuah buku yang sampulnya memperlihatkan gambar berbagai orang. Ada gambar anak yang menaiki sebuah pohon raksasa, lalu seorang wanita yang hanya memakai satu sepatu kaca di kaki kanannya, dan seorang bayi yang tidur nyenyak di dalam timun raksasa berwarna emas.

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Kumpulan Cerita Rakyat Dari Pelosok Dunia? Sepertinya cocok untuk Al." keempat buku yang ia pegang tadi, ditempatkannya kembali di atas rak buku. Pungkasnya, ia membawa buku yang judulnya ia sebutkan tadi ke kasir untuk dibelinya.

Sudah dua toko yang ia kunjungi, dan sudah dua barang pula yang akan ia berikan kepada Albus dan Lily. Kini hanya satu barang yang ia belum dapatkan untuk anak sulungnya.

Setelah tiga menit lamanya, kakinyapun mulai menapaki sebuah toko yang terlihat klasik, di papan toko terpampang tulisan 'de Clásico'. Di sana ia membeli sebuah kamera polaroid klasik yang masih diproduksi.

Sudah saatnya ia pulang, berbelanja di mall satu jam ternyata membuatnya lelah juga. Ia segera mengambil alih sepedanya dari tempat parkir, dan langsung lenyap ditelan kejauhan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Harry dengan tanpa basa-basi dan secepat kilat membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia lalu memeriksa barang-barang yang sudah ia beli.

"Hah? Kemana semua barangku?"

FLASHBACK

Harry membawa kamera polaroid ke kasir.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Kartu pelanggannya ada?" tanya seorang wanita penjaga kasir seraya tersenyum ramah.

Harry membalas wanita di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipis "Tidak. Saya pendatang baru di toko ini."

"Jadi, Tuan membeli kamera ini? Apa ada tambahan lagi?" tanya wanita itu lagi yang dibalas Harry dengan gelengan kepala.

"Karena Tuan adalah pembeli pertama kamera polaroid ini, Tuan mendapatkan potongan harga limapuluh persen."

Harry berujuk gigi. "Jadi, saya hanya perlu membayar setengahnya?"

Wanita itu memasang wajah imutnya—dibuat imut. "Iya, Tuan."

Lalu ia mengeluarkan uang dua puluh pound sterling dari dompetnya yang tebal.

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung di de Clásico. Sampai jumpa kembali." pungkas sang penjaga kasir. Harrypun segera membalikkan badannya dan pergi keluar mall untuk pulang.

Namun, saat ia berjalan menuju pintu, ia menabrak seorang wanita yang kira-kira telah berusia kepala empat.

Kaca mata Harry sampai terjatuh, dan ia meringis. "Aw.. Uh, maaf, Ma'am. Aku tak sengaja." Wanita yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum simpul. Harry tak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas, ia hanya bisa melihat rambut rulus warna pirang madu yang tumbuh subur di kepala sang wanita.

Harry meraba-raba lantai mall yang ia injak. Ia mencari-cari kacamatanya. Dan akhirnya dapat!

Sebelum ia memakai kacamata bulatnya, ia meraih tas belanjaannya dengan gesit. Ia tak tahu-menahu jika tas yang ia bawa itu bukan miliknya. Tapi milik wanita itu!

Berniat untuk memberhentikan Harry yang tengah berlari keluar mall, wanita yang ditabrak Harry tadi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum pasrah.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Tidak! Bagaimana ini? Ah, sial!" rutuk Harry. Ia melihat isi belanjaannya—yang keliru sekilas. Hanya sepaket buku tebal yang berat. Pantas saja, ia merasa jika beban belanjaannya bertambah lima kali lebih berat sedari tadi.

Ia meletakkan tas itu di meja persegi di ruang tamu, tempat ia berada. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Apa yang akan ia berikan ke anak-anaknya? Setumpuk buku tebal? Yang benar saja.

-ooo-

Pukul dua belas siang. Sudah saatnya Harry menjemput anak pertamanya di stasiun King's Cross. Ia tak mengendarai sapunya untuk pergi ke sana. Selain bosan melesat bersama sapunya terus-terusan, ia juga beralasan jika sudah lama ia tak menaiki transportasi umum.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya dari luar, ia lalu dengan langkah lesunya menuju ke pinggir jalan. Tongkat sihir yang tadi tersimpan di saku celananya, ia keluarkan dan mengacungkannya ke depan.

Whoooosss...

Sebuah bus dari arah timur melaju kencang, dan berhenti tepat di depan Harry. Harry yang kaget akan kedatangan bus itupun terhunyuk ke belakang saking kagetnya.

"Selamat datang di Bus Ksatria, transportasi darurat untuk para penyihir yang tersesat. Julurkan saja tangan-pemegang- tongkatmu, naiklah ke atas, dan kami bisa membawamu kemana saja kau ingin pergi. Namaku Stan Shunpike, dan akulah kondekturmu siang ini…" ucap pria yang lebih tua—delapan atau sembilan belas dari Harry.

"Kau lagi, rupanya. Sudah berapa lama aku tak berjumpa denganmu yang selalu duduk di bawah?"

"Jatuh." jawab Harry singkat.

Si pria bertopi yang bertelinga lebar mencuat, dan wajah yang penuh jerawat itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa pakai jatuh segala?"

"Memangnya aku sengaja?" kata Harry, jengkel.

Oh, kapan terakhir kali mereka berlempar dialog yang sama persis seperti ini? Dan sejak kapan Stan mengingat sesuatu? Bahkan bait-bait kata yang ia ucapkan panjang lebar tadi, ia perlu membaca terlebih dahulu di secarik kertas.

Setelah beradu mulut, akhirnya Harry menaiki bis bertingkat dua yang berwarna merah itu. Sesudah Harry memberitahu kepada sang kondektur kemana ia ingin pergi, lalu memberi beberapa sickle, dengan tangan panjang kurusnya, Stan menepuk-nepuk pundak Ernie Prang—supir tua berkacamata super tebal.

DUAR!

Bus itu dengan satu kedipan mata telah hilang dan melaju kencang. Untung saja Harry sudah hafal tiki-taka Bus Ksatria ini, iapun dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

-ooo-

"London. Stasiun King's Cross. Sudah sampai!"

Harry turun dari bus yang sudah tua itu. Saat kaki kirinya yang terakhir kali menapaki jalanan beraspal, bus itu lagi-lagi memunculkan bunyi DUAR yang sangat keras, dan sudah hilang entah kemana.

Harry menyeret kopernya yang besar dari depan, melangkahkan telapak kaki berbalut sepatu hitam mengkilap itu ke dalam stasiun.

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Masih sepuluh menit tersisa. Aku akan menunggu James.". Pria bermanik hijau emerald itupun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di pinggir peron sesudah ia menerobos masuk ke peron 9¾ dan menembusnya.

Sosok wanita berpakaian kemeja wanita berwarna krem tengah duduk di kursi itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Harry duduk di samping wanita, berjauhan agaknya.

Ia meletakkan kopernya itu di depannya. Lalu ia membuka salah satu resleting kopernya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah paper-bag yang tertukar kemarin. Entah apa jadinya nanti dengan buku-buku besar yang ada di dalam tas itu. Harry meletakkan tas itu di sampingnya kanannya—di tengah-tengah antara Harry dan wanita itu . Sekilas, mata biru wanita yang berada di samping kanan Harry melirik tas yang Harry letakkan tadi.

Harry yang sejak tadi hanya bengong, melirik sekilas dari sudut matanya wanita yang berada beberapa senti di sampingnya. Ia mendapati wanita itu tengah menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas yang berada di tangannya. Ia memincingkan alisnya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Batinnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Harry melihat jam dinding besar yang berada di seberang rel. "Tiga menit lagi." Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya yang lembut. Acap kali ia memain-mainkan, atau lebih jelasnya menggerakkan kakinya. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir wanita yang melihat tingkahnya. Tentu saja Harry tak mengetahuinya, karena tatapan matanya ditempatkan di kakinya yang bersepatu itu.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar bunyi suara peluit kereta api yang menggema di antara penuhnya para insan di stasiun itu. Semakin cepat pula kereta api terlihat, dan akhirnya berhenti bersamaan dengan keluarnya desahan dari mesin kereta api itu.

Harry bangkit. Ia berjalan cepat menuju sisi kereta api yang sudah dikerumuni para orang tua yang sedang menanti anaknya. Harry mendongak, memastikan anaknya sudah keluar dari kereta apa belum.

Satu persatu murid Hogwarts sudah memeluk orang tuanya. Dan di menit selanjutnya, nampak seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berantakan berwarna kecoklatan menghampiri Harry, lalu memeluknya.

"Daddy!"

"James!" seru Harry, senang. Harry membalas pelukan anaknya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jamie?" ucap Harry sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

James tersenyum lebar. "Tak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya, Dad."

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa kau merusuh di Hogwarts?" tanya Harry dengan menciptakan seringaian menggoda.

James gugup. "Tentu saja ti- tidak!" Tentu saja tidak salah lagi, James.

"Oh, iya? Kau bohong ya?" goda Harry pada anaknya.

"Tidak, Daddy! Aku tidak bohong!"

Harry menghela nafas lalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang merosot karena peluh. "Daddy punya hadiah jika kau berkata jujur."

"Ng.. Ng.. Aku tidak nakal, Dad! Aku tidak.. Aku hanya menggoda beberapa murid saja." Hhh.. Sifat sang kakek benar-benar menurun pada anak Harry yang satu ini.

Harry tertawa lebar mendengar perkataan anaknya. "Mischief managed, ya, Jamie?"

James hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Habis ini, kita langsung pergi ke The Burrow." James mengangguk pertanda patuh.

Harry berbalik arah menuju kursi yang ia duduki tadi, ingin mengambil tas dan kopernya, tentu saja.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ada dua paper-bag yang berdampingan. "Haa?"

"Ada apa, Dad?"

"Oh, ng.. Tidak, James. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Harry mengambil kedua paper-bag itu dan melihat isinya sekali lagi. Yang satu masih sama, yaitu sepaket buku. Namun, ada selembar kertas?. Tas yang lain memperlihatkan barang belanjanya pagi tadi yang akan ia berikan pada ketiga anaknya. "Kemana wanita itu?" gumamnya penasaran.

Rasanya Harry ingin membaca selembar kertas yang terduduki oleh buku-buku itu. "Nanti sajalah."

-ooo-

"Kami dataaanggg.."

"Honey! James!"

"Daddy! Kak James!"

Kini Harry dan James telah sampai di The Burrow. Segala sapaan, pelukan, dan ciuman tertera padanya, juga James, tentu saja.

Terlihat di The Burrow penuh akan manusia-manusia. Terlihat ada Ron dan Hermione, Bill beserta Fleur, Percy yang bercengkrama dengan Penelope, dan George bersama istrinya yang berkulit gelap—Angelina. Oh, mereka bersama anak-anak mereka rupanya. Ada istri Harry—Ginny yang tengah memangku Lily. Juga ada Arthur dan Molly. Namun pemandangan aneh terlihat. Charlie? Charlie membawa telur naga. Yang benar saja?

Selama setengah jam lebih, Harry mengobrol dengan keluarga besarnya itu. Ia telah memberikan hadiahnya kepada ketiga anaknya. Lily terlihat begitu cantik mencoba mengenekan gaun yang ia belikan. Albus langsung membenamkan dirinya membaca buku yang ia belikan juga. Tak kalah senangnya, James tengah asyik mengambil gambar orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tawa dan canda memenuhi The Burrow saat ini.

Harry merasa lelah seharian ini, ia berpamitan dulu ke Ginny untuk memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai kedua. Nampak ia membawa paper-bag yang berisikan buku tadi.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya dan menutup pintu, Harry melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke atas ranjang yang empuk dengan masih memegang tas itu. Harry mulai mengambil isi dari tas itu. Sebuah box berbentuk tas yang berisikan buku, dan selembar kertas yang ada tulisan singkat.

Harry membaca tulisan dari tinta hitam yang tertempel di kertas itu. Kertas yang sama persis dengan yang di pegang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya tadi siang, pikirnya.

Halo, Harry Potter!

Kau dan keluargamu pasti lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu.

Selamat ulang tahun, Harry!

Harry tercekat. Ia baru ingat jika hari ini, hari Senin, tanggat tiga puluh satu, bulan Juli, yang berada di tahun duaribu empat belas adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ketiga puluh empat.

"Tak ada nama?" ia membalikkan kertas itu, dan terdapat tulisan lain.

Namaku ada di buku itu, jika kau ingin tahu.

Harry buru-buru membuka box berwarna coklat terang itu, dan mengambil salah satu dari tujuh buku yang berjejer terbalik.

Harry syok setengah mati ketika ia membaca judul buku dan gambar sampul buku yang ia pegang. Seorang anak berkacamata, dengan bekas luka bertanda petir, di belakangnya terdapat kereta api yang tertera nama Hogwarts Express Ia mengambil buku lain hingga yang terakhir. Dia tak percaya ini. Buku-buku itu menera judul dengan namanya sendiri—Harry Potter.

Ia lalu melirik bagian bawah dari gambar buku tersebut. Tertulis sebuah nama yang tak ia kenal, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu dekat dengan nama itu.

"J.K. Rowling?"

END

Footnote:

Happy birthday, Mom Jo dan si Scarhead tersayang, Harry Potter.

Ah, akhirnya aku bisa mempertemukan kalian di sini! Walaupun si Harry emang gak tau kamu Mom Jo. Tapi, aku puas rasanya . Haha..

Buat Mom Jo, semoga sehat selalu, keep humbling, panjang umur, dan terus berkarya dengan coretan-coretanmu. *hugs*

Dan buat Harry, huaah... Kau sudah TIGAPULUH EMPAT TAHUN! Dan kurasa kau masih tetap imut. Haha.. Maaf ya, anakmu(?) ini gak bisa mempertemukanmu sama babang Draco. *plak*

haha

tapi, pokoknya segala harapan yang terbaik selalu buat kalian .. Mom Jo dan Harry *kiss*

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
